The use of automation systems is common within many industries. The introduction of automation provides for greatly improved efficiency, quality and reliability in many areas where modern technology has been embraced. Automation systems have also improved the worker's environment by reducing monotonous tasks and giving the workers more responsibility, as well as providing higher-level jobs in the development, deployment, maintenance and running of automated processes.
The increasing use of such control systems and computers has correspondingly increased the need to securely connect such systems. Cyber-security should be considered whenever a control system is connected to any other system. Even stand-alone systems are vulnerable, as viruses can be introduced via Universal Serial Bus (USB) sticks, and people with malicious intent may gain physical access to a system and cause damage. A cyber security breach can lead to a complete automation system stop that may take time to recover from, perhaps weeks or more. Such system failure may be the result of a malicious attack, a disgruntled employee, a virus or just the result of a mistake coupled with a lack of cyber security measures.